


From Earth To Heart

by Alien_jeruk



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, Ambiguous Relationships, Family, Mild Hurt/Comfort, OOC maybe, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Dari sang papa, dari mata putra kecilnya yang tak mampu menangkap indahnya dunia.AU Alive Family, Papa Fujimura Mamoru, Son Nanase Nozomu.





	From Earth To Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukipro belong to Tsukino Talent Production
> 
>  
> 
> This plot inspired from Earth equals Heart
> 
>  
> 
> And dedicated for You

"Papa, kenapa papa selalu memberiku boneka?," tanya Nozomu pada ayahnya. Di hari Jumat tatkala musim gugur akan berakhir bersama dengan seorang sahabat karibnya, Ren. 

 

\---*--- Earth to Heart ---*--- 

 

"Blugh," suara sesuatu yang terjerembab jatuh langsung mengembalikan kesadaran seorang lelaki berusia hampir tiga puluh yang tadinya tertidur di atas tumpukan kertas yang berceceran di meja kerja miliknya.

 

Surai cokelat yang berantakan. Dan dengan cepat langsung berlari ke arah ranjang dan menemukan sosok putra kecilnya sudah jatuh menelungkup di atas karpet bulu yang terbentang di lantai. Mamoru dengan segera mengangkat tubuh bocah berusia dua tahun itu dan menggendongnya kemudian.

 

Sepasang iris besar yang sewarna dengan milik Mamoru tampak berkaca-kaca dan memandang kosong tatkala Mamoru mengusap dahinya yang agak memerah. 

 

Nozomu. Harapan miliknya. Yang terlahir dengan perbedaan kelainan syaraf mata dan harus di operasi saat usianya harus sudah lebih dari lima tahun. Dan itu masih sangatlah lama. Dan Mamoru, hanyalah orang tua tunggal yang sekarang dimilikinya. 

 

Lima menit yang berlalu seakan lama, dengan rasa lelah yang mulai muncul ketika Nozomu kecil yang mulai merasa ingin melakukan sesuatu namun tak bisa, tangannya hanya menggapai-gapai udara kosong. Sementara Mamoru yang dengan kalang kabut mengambil boneka-boneka besar berbulu lembut untuk diberikan kepada si kecil. Dan gagal, tangisan Nozomu pecah juga. 

 

Merobek dinding pertahanan diri Mamoru untuk tetap tenang. 

 

Anak lelakinya, yang kedua. Berada dalam hak asuh Mamoru. Setelah proses perpisahan menyakitkan dengan pendamping hidupnya, memisahkan seorang kakak dengan adiknya, seorang lagi yang melahirkan putra dan putranya sendiri. 

 

Semua karna ketidaksatuannya pendapat mereka. 

 

Tentang perpisahan, soal iris azure jernih yang menuntut agar segera di operasi mata putra kecilnya setelah ia baru beberapa hari menghirup aroma dunia, namun dengan kekhawatiran Mamoru yang lebih mendengarkan ujaran dokter agar menunggu putra kecilnya, dengan nama pilihannya sendiri, Nozomu berusia lima tahun untuk menghindari risiko belum matangnya indera penglihatan si kecil.

 

Mereka berdua beradu ucapan dalam nada lembut. Namun tetap saja menyakitkan. Tentang garis batas pekerjaan Mamoru, tentang kekuasaan si iris azure dan tentang Sora kecil yang akhirnya dibawa bukan olehnya.

 

Semuanya terputar bagai bianglala di karnival saat mereka muda dahulu. Memaksa Mamoru kembali ke masa panik bersama Nozomu dalam keadaan yang sekarang berjalan.

 

Dada sang ayah mulai berdebar, tak biasa untuk Nozomu yang biasanya jatuh pun tidak akan sampai menangis karna begitu ia berikan boneka tupai besar akan langsung diam dan memilih untuk memeluk benda lembut itu seperti saat ini. Pasti ada yang salah. Namun sungguh Mamoru tak tahu apa kali ini. 

 

.

.

.

 

Botol dot yang tergeletak sembarang. Sisa susu terciprat hingga ke sudut ruangan. Dan juga tangis ronta bocah kecil yang terus bergema bersanding manis bersama dengan paniknya seseorang. Setengah jam penuh kekacauan.

 

"Nak, hushh cup cup apa yang sakit? Mana yang sakit?," dalam gendongan Mamoru yang masih menepuk pelan punggung Nozomu guna menenangkan, suara Mamoru terdengar goyah

 

Ia sudah mondar-mandir dari ujung ke ujung ruangan bahkan sampai membuka pintu balkon agar semilir angin dapat menenangkan sang putra, Nirguna. Bocah itu masih menangis keras, bahkan sengguknya serasa menusuk relung perasaan sang ayah. Dan begitu terus hingga hampir sejam terlalui sampai Nozomu lelah menangis dan akhirnya meringik kecil tak berdaya dalam dekapan Mamoru merasa tak berdaya dalam dunia gelapnya sendiri, si kecil yang malang. 

 

Tak menghiraukan peluhnya yang jatuh sampai ke pipi, ketika Mamoru mencium dahi kecil anaknya, ia tersadar sesuatu. Suhu panas yang menyengat tak wajar. Ah, pantas saja tangisnya tak biasa lama. 

 

Kemudian hanya ada Mamoru yang terburu-buru mengambil ransel kecil berisi botol susu Nozomu dan beberapa pakaian juga popok dan dompet miliknya. Meninggalkan kamar yang berantakan dengan boneka-boneka tercecer dan lantai berbercakan noda susu.

 

.

.

.

 

Langit biru cerah. Hangat sinar matahari dan klinik terdekat hanyalah tinggal melewati kompleks perumahan elit yang ternyata sangat jauh jikalau harus dilewati dengan berjalan kaki sambil menggendong seorang batita yang tengah tertidur tak tenang. 

 

Mamoru berjalan cepat namun konstan demi sang putra. Ransel hitam berukuran sedang terpanggul pada punggungnya dan tak lupa menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri saat akan menyebrang jalan cukup besar. Setelah itu seluruh perhatian hanya terbagi untuk fokus berjalan dan memperhatikan Nozomu dalam dekapan alat penggendong yang tersemat pada tubuh bagian depannya.

 

Hampir tengah hari, bayangannya yang sudah berada sangat dekat dengan kakinya. 

 

"Terlalu panas, tapi jika menunggu di sini Nozomu akan bagaimana?," dirinya bergumam dalam langkah yang mulai semakin menepi begitu melihat pohon rindang yang agak berjauhan pada trotoar. Celana bahan miliknya terlipat sebelah hingga tak sama. Kaus cokelatnya tak serasi karna bertabrakan warna dengan sendal yang ia pakai, tapi siapa perduli. 

 

Dan ketakutannya kembali datang. Nozomu membuka mata kemudian mulai menangis karna kepanasan. "Ya tuhan... Nak tidur lagi, hush... Cup cup... Linggala - Linggala ya- linggana - linggana - lingga mare...," ia bernyanyi kecil untuk sang putra. 

 

Di bawah bayangan pohon tepat di pinggir trotoar yang sepi pada tengah hari bersama Nozomu yang mulai tenang kemudian. Helaan napas Mamoru sampai tak terdengar. Ditemani hembusan angin yang agak panas, meyakinkan diri terlebih dulu agar tidur anaknya sudah pulas dan baru akan melanjutkan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke klinik kesehatan.

 

Sekilas dalam kaleidoskop memorinya terbayang saat di hari pertama setelah ia berhasil menidurkan Nozomu kecil, dirinya yang langsung berlari ke toko mainan dan membeli sebuah boneka anjing besar berwarna lavender sebagai hadiah juga teman pertama. Padahal saat itu badai tengah datang. Mengabaikan mantelnya yang lusuh karena basah dan juga tak lupa wajahnya juga tak luput dari titikan air yang menghujam tajam, semuanya demi Nozomu nya. 

 

Yang bahkan tetap tenang begitu terbangun dalam gelap gulita dan hanya mampu mendengar suara seseorang yang sama, suara Mamoru seorang.

 

Entah berapa lama ia berdiri bersandar pada batang pohon sambil terus menepuk pelan pantat Nozomu kecil dalam dekapan, tahu-tahu begitu Mamoru menghentikan dengungan nada dan membuka mata, sudah ada seseorang yang memandang dirinya dari dalam mobil yang berhenti di depannya. Dan pintu penumpang yang terbuka kemudian. Menampilkan sosok bocah berusia empat tahun dan seorang lagi yang lebih dewasa bersurai pirang yang memandang sayu kepadanya. 

 

"Mamoruuu," suara sang bocah langsung menggelegar dan dengan cepat langsung terhenti begitu ia menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari seseorang yang masih memegang stir mobil di sebelahnya. "Maaf hehe."

 

"Sora, jangan memanggil dengan nama langsung seperti itu. Tidak sopan," dan bocah yang bernama Sora pun langsung keluar dari mobil yang kemudian langsung disusul oleh si pirang. 

 

.

.

.

 

Dalam hening mobil. Sora yang memilih untuk duduk di bangku belakang bersama dengan Mamoru yang masih menggendong Nozomu dengan dalih ingin menyentuh jemari mungil yang terasa terlalu hangat. 

 

"Kou-kun terima kasih bantuannya." Ayah Nozomu membuka suara kemudian, dan dibalas dengan senyuman balik lewat kaca kecil yang memantulkan keindahan senyum yang tersemat untuknya.

 

"Jadi Mamoru," ada jeda di sana.

 

"Bagaimana bisa Nozomu sampai seperti sekarang? Maksudku dia makan dengan baik kan setiap hari? Tidak terluka?," lanjut Kouki yang memberondong Mamoru dengan banyak pertanyaan khawatir kemudian.

 

Mamoru menggeleng. "Ia makan dengan baik, tapi tadi sempat jatuh dari tempat tidur...." 

 

"Ckittt." bunyi Rem dadakan sampai mengejutkan Sora dan Mamoru seketika. Untung Nozomu refleks di peluk erat dan belum terbangun walau wajah Mamoru hampir menabrak bagian belakang kursi depan mobil. 

 

"...," kemudian Kouki terdiam dan kembali melajukan mobilnya. 

 

Perjalanan singkat itu berlalu. 

 

Setiba di klinik yang dituju, setelah mendaftar di ruang administrasi dan menunggu antrean yang ada. Urutan kedua setelah sepasang orang tua dengan bocah yang sepertinya seusia dengan Nozomu namun bersurai kelabu yang hampir serupa dengan sosok cantik yang menggendongnya juga. 

 

"Ne, Ryo sekarang giliran Ren," suara seorang lelaki tinggi bermata kehijauan terdengar. 

 

"Hm," dan tanggapan dari seseorang bersurai perak kelabu sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan kemudian berdiri membenarkan posisi gendongannya sejenak. 

 

Seorang batita beriris biru laut mengintip dari balik pundak dan tangannya bergerak seolah melambaikan tangan pada Nozomu yang Mamoru gendong. Dan Mamoru tertawa kecil kemudian seiring berlalunya si kecil yang ia dengar bernama Ren ke dalam ruang periksa. 

 

.

.

.

 

Tinggallah mereka berempat di kursi tunggu. Sora yang kemudian mengajak Nozomu bermain dengan boneka anak anjing miliknya, Nozomu yang hanya dapat menarik -narik benda lembut di tangannya. Serta diamnya kedua orang dewasa di sana. 

 

Kouki memandang sosok kecil yang matanya sungguh mirip dengan Mamoru itu merana. Mematri tawa polosnya yang bersinar bagi orang lain, yang pemiliknya saja tak mampu melihat. Kemudian beralih memerhatikan Mamoru yang ikut menggoda sang putra, tentang sosoknya yang wajahnya saja tak mampu terpatri walau hanya sekilas dalam ingatan anaknya. Namun pantang menyerah untuk terus berusaha teringat dalam bentuk suara, serta panggilan-panggilan penuh harapan dan kasih sayang. Hati Kouki serasa ada yang meremas. 

 

"Mamoru," panggilnya pelan.

 

Si pemilik nama menoleh dan memandang balik, "Iya Kou-kun?." 

 

"Apa kau masih sering membelikan Nozomu boneka-boneka itu?," Mamoru mengangguk.

 

"Apa alasannya masih sama dengan saat itu?," 

 

Kedua tangan Mamoru mengelus kepala Sora dan Nozomu bersamaan, "Tentu saja, aku ingin mereka menjaga Nozomu, di saat aku bekerja walau hanya sesaat. Karna mereka tidak akan melukainya sama sekali. Mereka lembut." 

 

Benar saja apa yang Mamoru katakan, di waktu itu, malam hari tepat pada seminggu sebelum mereka berdua berpisah, eh tidak, mereka berempat berpisah. 

 

Mamoru mengutarakan pemikirannya tentang ia yang tak bisa membelikan Nozomu mainan seperti Sora, atau anak laki-laki lain, karna ia takut itu akan melukainya. Juga pengobatan yang sulit. Kelelahan yang menumpuk juga masalah yang menghantui insipirasinya dalam bekerja. Semuanya membuat Mamoru merasa sangat membenci segala hal.

 

Saat-saat ia mengingat hari itu, dia yang baru kembali setelah menyelesaikan lagunya. Berjalan begitu saja melewati Kouki dan Sora yang menemani Nozomu. 

 

.

.

.

 

Beban pada kepala yang menumpuk, tuntutan garis mati yang datang. Dua bulan setelah ia berpisah dari Kouki dan tinggal sendiri bersama Nozomu di apartemen sewaan. 

 

Membuat Mamoru dengan begitu saja terlelap tanpa sempat memandang wajah Nozomu walau hanya sesaat seperti kebiasaan yang entah sejak kapan menjadi adat. 

 

Ia tak melakukan apapun, tapi sentuhan-sentuhan lembut pada telapak tangannya kemudian membangunkan dirinya dari buaian indah dewi mimpi.

 

Netra cokelatnya menyapu sekeliling dengan perlahan. Menangkap intensitas warna-warni dengan berbagai bentuk dan ukuran. 

 

Kemudian ia terduduk begitu saja, melihat sudah ada benda-benda lembut yang biasanya ia gunakan sebagai benteng untuk Nozomu, namun sekarang benda-benda lembut itu malah sudah membentengi dirinya. Seolah menjaga Mamoru ketika tidur, dan pikirannya langsung bekerja. 

 

Nozomunya. Bocah kecil itu duduk manis di belakang boneka anjing besar berwarna merah dan terdiam mendengarkan dengkuran halus Mamoru sejak awal. 

 

Mamoru berkaca-kaca, tangannya gemetar saat ia berhasil menyentuh Nozomu kecil dan memeluknya kemudian. Hatinya terpukau dan tersentuh di saat bersamaan, "Nak, Nozomu ingin menjaga papa yang sedang patah semangat dengan boneka-boneka itu?."

 

Tawa kecilnya tanpa dosa seolah menyucikan diri Mamoru kemudian. 

 

"Sebagai... sebagai ganti matamu yang tidak bisa melihat ya nak...."

 

.

.

.

 

"Puuff bwah bwahh pufft," suara Nozomu memainkan mulut dan liurnya seketik membuat Sora tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 

"Aku mau adik yang seperti ini satu, Mamoruuu boleh ku bawa pulang Nozomu sesekali?," bocah empat tahun itu hampir merengek saat mengujarkan keinginannya itu sambil mengelap mulut berliur Nozomu dengan kaus tangan pemberian Kouki. 

 

Kouki melirik Sora kemudian, sementara Mamoru tersenyum dan mulai memasang ekspresi berpikir. 

 

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang dipinjamkan untuk bermain bersama Nozomu selama beberapa hari? Kou-kun mengijinkan?." 

 

.

.

.

Malam pertama. Dengan Nozomu yang masih meraba-raba sekitar untuk mencari teman-teman berbulunya. Juga Mamoru yang membagi fokus bekerja juga beberapa kali menengok ke arah si kecil yang duduk di kelilingi boneka-boneka hewan berbulu baik itu kecil, seperti tupai dan anak anjing sampai yang besar seperti kelinci warna-warni.

 

Obat penurun panas yang diberikan pada Nozomu sepertinya berpengaruh besar, hingga si batita sudah terlihat tak sakit lagi, bahkan sudah seperti sedia kala. Serta bunyi ketukan pintu yang terdengar beberapa kali, Mamoru membuka dan terkejut. 

 

Sebuah plastik besar berisikan sebuah boneka anak anjing lain datang. Tanpa nama pengirim namun ada buket kecil bunga geranium merah tertata apik sepaket dalam bungkus plastiknya. Dan senyumnya terbit kemudian. 

 

"Nozomu, ada teman baru... Kali ini berwarna biru laut dan menenangkan."

 

Nozomu menoleh ke arah yang berlawanan. Dengan tawa besar seolah mengerti apa yang ayahnya baru saja katakan. Kemudian mulai berjalan tertatih ke arah sembarang, dan Mamoru yang mendekati sang bocah kemudian memeluknya erat bagai memberi penghargaan atas usaha yang telah ia tunjukkan. 

 

"Jangan terburu-buru untuk cepat besar ya nak, Papa tak mau kehilangan Nozomu yang pantang menyerah seperti sekarang." sambil mengelus surai cokelat kemerahan anaknya, Mamoru kemudian mengangkat Nozomu dan kembali memeluknya erat. 

 

"Kalau dia tak besar, maka dia takkan bisa melihat dirimu dan dunia." 

 

Dengan posisi yang langsung berbalik ke arah pintu, Mamoru tak percaya. Kouki di sana bersama Sora.

 

"Kou-kun...." 

 

"Aku meminjamkan Sora sampai dia bosan dan meminta pulang sendiri nanti," dan juga cengiran lebar Sora yang kemudian Mamoru lihat sudah berada di dekat kakinya dan mulai menggelitiki kaki kecil Nozomu.

 

\---*--- Earth = Heart ---*--- 

 

"Begitulah Nozomu-kun...," Mamoru kemudian kembali fokus dengan kertas-kertas berisikan coretan nada di atas meja. Sementara pemuda yang menjepit poni rambutnya dengan jepit rambut berbentuk tulang itu masih mewek di sebelah Ren yang sudah menangis dalam diam sambil memperhatikan bagaimana sosok ayah sang partner yang bercerita tentang sesuatu yang sangat berharga dan penuh perjuangan.

 

"Kalian semua sangat kusayangi...," Nozomu mengambil semua boneka yang mampu ia raih dan menyeret Ren juga kemudian memeluk sang ayah dengan erat. 

 

"Dan anakku, akhirnya bisa melihat setelah pengobatan yang panjang," Mamoru tersenyum kemudian dalam pelukan besar semua yang disayanginya.

 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ne...
> 
>  
> 
> Kenapa buat Mamo jadi papanya Njom? Karna Mamo gans pas di art Machine buat salkus karna terbayang kaya versi dewasanya Njom /di tabok
> 
> Terima kasih kepada semuanya yang mau di tanyain hal-hal sepele sama alien dadakan, di goreng di mobil, lima ratusan /Di tabok (2)
> 
> Tambahan lagi. Ini terinspirasi karna gatel denger "Nozomu" berkali-kali di tiap lagu Mamo sama Kuki / ditabok (3)


End file.
